


Keep Calm And Listen To The Cloak

by Alyeen1



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Light BDSM, Object Insertion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Some Fluff, Some Humor, there's an emotional journey though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/pseuds/Alyeen1
Summary: After a tough mission Stephen needssomethingto shut up his mind and relax his muscles. His Cloak knows exactly what that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dearest [MashiarasDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream) for your immeasurably valuable beta and bringing the wall down ;-) and [Tyberius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyberius) for your tips and what to do with the sperm ;-)

Stephen was glad to be back in the sanctorum. He had finally fought off the threat of the other dimension, trapping the attackers successfully in a limbo of time and space, making them harmless for all times to come. It had been a long fight, a lot of spells to cast, a lot of energy to hold. His body was tense from head to toe, every muscle strung taut. He wanted nothing more than to ... let go.

He whistled the tune of _Feels So Good_ when he stepped into his bedroom, but it came out off-key. Even the muscles in his jaw were pulled tight. He had raced through time and dimensions not only to find the soldiers of the approaching army but also the person behind it. And he'd done it all alone, other sorcerers rarer to find every day and Thor and his Avenger-guys busy ... _somewhere else. I should really listen more closely to the man and not stare at his cape._

Stephen knew his trap was safe, but his mind couldn't stop going over the details again and again, where his spells didn’t have the anticipated effect, where he hadn’t been fast enough or where his abilities had simply failed him. His muscles repeated the motions involuntarily, now in tiny movements, so that he didn’t accidentally open a portal to a dimension where the primal species were cockroaches. He never wanted those in his bedroom again.  

This could go on for hours. His hands would cramp and scream in pain but as long as he hadn’t perfected his spells, it was impossible to stop. Stephen sighed and looked at his bed. No, he didn't want to sleep because a) sleep wouldn't come anyways and b) the one time he fell asleep while his mind was still occupied with the spells he had suddenly woken up in the hotel room where he’d stayed on the evening of the celebration of his doctorate degree. It wouldn’t have been that much of a problem if he hadn’t also woken up in the middle of a very confused couple. Those beds were not made for three people. No, he didn’t need sleep, he needed something to shut up his mind _and_ his muscles. 

He smiled when the Cloak slipped off him after he had closed the door, hovering in the air before him, not even a foot away. There had been a time when it had stroked and slightly pushed at him, keeping some kind of physical contact all the time; but now it was all calm, waiting patiently until Stephen was ready. It knew he wouldn't go anywhere. Not anymore. There had been a lot of shouting, snarky insults and slamming of doors, including a good deal of denial and even questioning his own sanity when the Cloak had first tried to approach him in _that_ way. But it was stubborn and persistent and somewhere between breakfast in bed, tea in the middle of the night, rescuing Stephen from a burning airplane - _not my brightest moment_ -, comforting hugs and, after Christine had moved to Chicago, functioning as a tissue, Stephen’s resolve to not-let-that-happen had crumbled and, like his existence as a sorcerer, he had just accepted it. If you could open doors to other worlds and times, you could get kinky with a piece of sentient fabric.  

Stephen pealed himself out of his boots and clothes, putting the latter on a chair in the corner. The Cloak didn't like it unsurprisingly when he brushed them aside. Of course, it helped to bring down his jumbled mind at least a little bit, using his muscles for a current task, instead of repeating motions long gone. He felt his back protesting but ignored it like he had all the hours before.  

"Thank you for being on my side," Stephen murmured in his low voice. As always, the Cloak had taken out some of the enemies itself and helped Stephen to hold open the place between dimensions. There used to be a time where 'thanks' was spoken in adoration to him, not the other way around. A lifetime ago. 

When he was naked and his underwear neatly folded on the stack of clothes, he stepped over to the Cloak, stroking along the outside of it fondly. "Happy?" he asked half-mockingly. He had to admit that in the Cloak he had also found a great partner for his snark and banter. 

The Cloak flew over to the corner, inspecting the stack from all sides as if he wanted to give it a rating. "Very funny," Stephen commented. 

The Cloak ignored him to finish its inspection but finally came back anyway, stopping at close distance. Stephen felt like it was quirking an eyebrow. It was waiting. 

"I'm ready," Stephen told the middle of the Cloak's collar earnestly. Take me someplace else, he thought.  

Sometimes Stephen wondered if the Cloak could read his mind (a horrible thought come to think about it. Especially considering his ideas towards Thor's cape and possible threesomes) - he still didn't have any other explanation for how the Cloak often acted before Stephen voiced his thoughts. He was suspicious ever since the time when the Cloak stopped one of their sessions before Stephen had a chance to say their safeword. 

He couldn’t deny there was a special connection between them. After all, he could hear the Cloak’s voice even though it couldn't speak. And Stephen had trusted it immediately when they went from vanilla fumbling to... 

The Cloak swayed slightly in front of him. _Stop thinking,_ it tutted. The left end of the Cloak twirled into a corner and pointed to the bed. _Lay down._  

Stephen followed the command immediately, making sure, confirmed by a nod from his Cloak's collar, that lying on his back was the favored way. He wasn't a fan of getting things wrong and he certainly didn’t enjoy the punishments for disobedience. Which hadn’t happened often so far, he was eager to get things right. And to get the following praise from the Cloak.  

The Cloak disappeared under the bed, only to reappear with some rope and a dildo the size and shape of a nicely build cock Stephen hadn't seen before. He desperately tried not to think about how the Cloak was able to get his fabric on such items. 

The ropes were tight around his wrists when the Cloak tied him to the headboard. They had tried without but Stephen couldn’t keep his hands where the Cloak told him to. Some habits were hard to stop and before Stephen’s mind short-circuited over his inability to do right, it was better to take his hands out of the equation. Stephen would see it later if he had struggled too hard. He liked it, to have a reminder of their night the following day. Helped to keep his head from going right into overdrive again. Reminded him that he had more in his life than getting beat up by monsters. The moment the Cloak was done with his work a part of the restlessness left him. His hands, which had been cramped into tight fists, wrapped themselves loosely around the poles of the headboard. 

Even the muscles in his face relaxed, now that he no longer needed to take care of the world. The Cloak stroked over his face in a smooth gesture. _I like it when your face doesn’t look like a stone._  

In a response Stephen only raised his left eyebrow. "Are you getting soft in your old days?" He still needed some getting-used-to the fact that the Cloak showed emotional affection. Witty retorts seemed the best deflection-technique. 

The Cloak shook its metaphorical head and turned around, running over Stephen's well-formed chest, torso and belly lightly. It made his hair stand on end, a noise between a yelp and a whimper escaping him. Both of them always tried to have the last word and this round clearly went to the Cloak. It nudged at his thighs, prompting Stephen to spread his legs willingly. The next second his asshole was coated in cold lube, causing him to shiver again. But before he could adjust to the coldness, something small pressed easily inside him, coating his inside in lube, too.  

Stephen twitched in his bindings. "I like it fast, too, but this isn't a race." Stephen had no idea what this ‘thing’ was but before he could come up with another bad pun the Cloak withdrew it, the … device giving a squelching sound when it left his hole. "Well, I'm wetter now than when we teleported into the Indian Ocean."  

The Cloak still ignored him, his fabric bristling. “I’ve only seen you this determined when something big’s coming," Stephen continued to deadpan.

On cue something large pressed against his entrance. Something much larger than the finger-like object he had had inside of him a second ago. It must have been the dildo Stephen had seen before. 

"What are you ... doing?" Stephen asked with a slight panic in his voice. In no way was this thing going inside without any further preparation, lube or no lube in place. It took some willpower not to close his legs. 

The Cloak leaned itself towards Stephen without either losing the dildo from its grip or stopping the slight pressure his hole. _You can't always need my help for relaxing, Stephen._ The Cloak stood still. It really wanted to get a point across. _You have control over your body and your muscles and you can relax when you want, whenever you want._  

Stephen imagined the Cloak forming a wicked smile. _Plus, it's not that huge, you had way larger things up there. And you like the challenge._ Stephen felt his face flush with embarrassment at the words. If he had the snark, the Cloak had the blunt honesty.  

The Cloak went back between his legs, continuing exactly as before, not pushing more but not less, either. Stephen sighed. There was a lack of any other kind of stimulation, no stroking, no pinching, just the blunt object on his ass. He felt the urge to touch the dildo, to get to know it. Once again he was glad his hands were bound.  

"And you think the best way to teach me that is to shove something large inside me?"

The Cloak shook itself, emitting a sigh. _I promise, you'll like it. You'll feel like you've never felt before._  

Stephen didn't find that reassuring at all but bit his tongue.  

The Cloak folded its ends together a bit. _Of course, only if you want to._  

In the end it always came to trust and admittedly, over the months Stephen hadn't trusted anyone but the Cloak in battle and in bed. And he hadn’t gotten disappointed in any area. Quite the opposite, he’d had wonderful experiences, learned a lot about himself and had some of the best orgasms in his life. 

So he could either continue to do so or he could stop. He didn't want to stop.  

He exhaled and nodded. "Fine, have it your way." He concentrated on his muscles, remembering the relaxation techniques he had learned during his physiotherapy and when he had been in Kathmandu. It had not been for _those_ muscles, but muscles were muscles, right? He concentrated on working them at his will, only tensing when he wanted, holding it as long as he wanted. 

It was more straining than it sounded, but yes, ignoring everything else and concentrating on, some strings of flesh was hard. But, not surprisingly for the Cloak of course, it worked. Concentrating on a task right before him, he forgot about his hurting back, aggressors from other dimensions, fights in space and even the dildo. 

No wonder he gasped when the tip slid inside of him. It was huge, stretching his muscles obscenely. 

_You look very hot._ The Cloak stroked over his butt-cheek, not stopping the steady push on the dildo. Stephen was too occupied with taking in all the sensations to come up with a reply. He knew that the hardest part was done but the Cloak had set up a murderously slow pace of pushing. Stephen felt every vein of the dildo as it wind its way slowly into him, felt every twitch of his muscles against the firm material. With every inch his ass went from it being too-much to relaxing around the dildo inside him. It was fucking exhausting. Another flush of embarrassment crept over him as he asserted the situation. He laid there, taking deep breaths, choked whimpers escaping him occasionally, trying his best not to writhe away, while the Cloak stood completely still, the only contact it provided the occasional caress of his cheeks.  

There couldn’t be a bigger contrast between the universe-encompassing fight he’d just gotten out of and the world now narrowed down to the dildo, him and the staring Cloak. It was cleansing. And still overwhelming. By the time the dildo brushed against his prostate he felt he was ready to jump out of his own skin. Stephen gave a very unintelligible, guttural sound when his dick twitched with the pressure on his prostate. 

"Okay, it's not that bad," he admitted hoarsely.  

_Told you, you'd like it._ The Cloak answered, way too damn gleefully. It fell back into silence, continuing its work, as if the task needed all its concentration. Which of course was ridiculous. But Stephen didn't have the energy to mull about it further, he was just so _full._  

Stephen wondered how much further this would go, surely the thing couldn't be _that_ long? He was certain he'd burst any second. "You know that it is not an endless dimension down there, don't you?" he gritted out between his teeth. 

The Cloak chuckled and, of course, pushed harder, forcing another inhuman sound out of Stephen. "Fuck you," Stephen cursed. His dick betrayed his words, of course, twitching again, laying proudly hard on his stomach. 

The Cloak laughed again but floated over him. Stephen hadn’t even recognized the dildo had locked into place; there was so much of it.  

The Cloak slowly sunk down, covering Stephen's sweaty body like a blanket. Its corners stroked across his arms. _You are doing so well._ It nuzzled against Stephen's neck. _It was way easier than I anticipated. I'm so proud of you._  

Stephen tried not to blush again. He loved compliments but they normally didn't happen because he'd taken a toy up his ass. (He should really stop thinking in categories of 'normal'.) He leaned his head against the Cloak, enjoying the warmth it emitted. It was a completely contrary feeling to the toy in his ass.  

The Cloak was right, Stephen admitted, he never had felt like this before. At least down there. Filled up, stretched this far. Stephen was surprised how relaxed he was now. The pain in his back was gone, his arms didn't hurt anymore, his hands didn’t strain against their bindings. A smile started to spread out across his face. Damn, it felt good. _He_ felt good. 

They stayed in the comforting embrace for some time. Stephen didn’t count the minutes but it was long enough that he had gotten used to the feeling of the heavy dildo in his ass and now he had to admit that a dildo just lying against his prostate wouldn't get him anywhere further. He peaked over to the Cloak, which hadn't stopped the soothing strokes on his arms but otherwise hadn't moved much. Stephen cleared his throat. "Are we ... what now?"  

One end of the Cloak looked up, clearly checking on him if he was really ready for more. It smiled. _Now we are slowly getting to your reward._  

It slid a bit off of Stephen to reach under the bed again and before Stephen could ask what ‘slowly’ exactly meant, there was a buzzing sound and Stephen made the most unmanly sound ever.

They had played with vibrators before but they had been smaller and, holy shit, not going all the way. The vibration was literally everywhere, his rim, his prostate, right deep down inside of him. His dick twitched again, some pre-come leaking onto the Cloak still covering him. It was amazing, again something he had never felt before. 

 

At first Stephen thought he would come right the next minute but after the initial shock was over, he had to acknowledge that the vibration wasn't enough to get him off. His dick was happy enough but the vibration didn’t have the power to make him go from turned-on to seeing-stars. It lacked the last bit of friction on his sweet spot, the last push to get him over the edge. Stephen waited for a shift in the vibration, something to throw him again, but nothing. The Cloak had laid itself back on him, resuming its stroking, obviously ignoring Stephen's misery. He was so close. It was like running towards an orgasm and never reaching the finishing line. Stephen groaned in frustration. "This is not a reward, this is killing me." 

The Cloak grinned. _Don't be stupid, the dildo's not large enough to kill you._ The Cloak still didn't move.  

"If this is part of the lesson, it's not very successful. I'm everything but relaxed right now," Stephen hitched.  

_Stop trying to chase something you can't have right now._

Stephen wanted to put the Cloak in the next washing machine. He thought they were done with the philosophical lessons during sex-bit. He sighed. The part that trusted the Cloak unconditionally told him to go along with it. So far it had worked out, hadn’t it? With another sigh he let himself sink back into the cushion. He hadn't even realized he had lifted his head. He took a deep breath, forcing his fingers to let go of the bars they had cramped around.  

_The vibrations aren’t there to get you off but to relax you further_ , the Cloak in its smooth, light voice explained. Stephen nodded to himself. He evened out his breathings, taking in the Cloak’s words. It was not as easy as making his muscles work for him, but his mind was his greatest weapon after all and once set on achieving something, he would. Again, weirdly he didn’t know how much time had passed but after a while, damn all dimensions, it was actually working. The friction was still there but it wasn't the annoying buzz of a promise never to be fulfilled anymore. It felt more soothing than ... ramping. More as if the Cloak was caressing him from the inside as well. In any case, he was back to fucking relaxed, all right?  

He wondered if the Cloak would leave him like this and how long it would take to become painful again, before his dick would lose the patience it had mustered now.  

Again, as if on command, the Cloak bristled a bit, righting its upper part. _I have never felt you this relaxed, Stephen. Even in your sleep parts of you are still working, fighting, taut like a string. Sometimes your hands wrap so tightly into my fabric that I need special ironing to get the wrinkles out. But now..._ One finger of cloth traced carefully along his upper body, _you are just ... here._  

Stephen gulped. He knew he had nightmares, mostly of the kind he couldn't remember. But sometimes he was stiff and taut when he woke up, as if he'd run a marathon or fought against another sorcerer for hours. A wave of affection washed through him at the realization that the Cloak worried about him. And he felt sorry he had wrinkled it. He never wanted to violate it. 

The Cloak said nothing about his thoughts. _I can't give you other dreams, especially after hard missions like this, even though you know you have done well._ The Cloak had moved down to his dick now, wrapping a part of its soft lining around it in a well-known, welcomed manner. _But I wanted to show you that you_ can _relax if you want to_. It squeezed his dick playfully. _I'm glad you trust me._ Stephen imagined the Cloak smiling fondly. It stroked across the wet tip, smearing the pre-come over his length. It covered his whole dick with its warm fabric, the rest of it lying in a puddle over his hips. _I hope you will always trust me._  

Stephen wondered what that was supposed to mean but again the Cloak didn’t give him time to speak but started to fill his head with images he had not dared to think yet.  

It stroked up and down his whole length. _One day I'll shove something even bigger up your ass and you'll like it, too._ It squeezed again while continuing to rub over him in a smooth, endless motion. Stephen loved it, that the Cloak was over his dick at the same time as playing with his balls. Stephen found it an undeniable advantage to get a blowjob by someone who didn't need to breathe. 

_I want to make you sweat, I want to cover you when you are so full you don't dare to move._ Another squeeze at the base. Stephen groaned again. The Cloak did not play around anymore. 

One point played over the hole on the tip of his dick while the fabric was still rubbing over his length. _I can't wait for the day I will put something in you there, too. I want to find out if it feels different if I squeeze you then. If you can still relax._  

Apparently, imagining the idea was enough for Stephen to lock all of his muscles before his dick spurted his come into the Cloak's fabric. For a moment, he only saw stars. His heart pounded heavily against his chest, the tips of his fingers tingled. It had been some time since he came this hard. 

It took him a long time to get his breathing back under control, his mind still stuck on the pictures the Cloak had given him. He didn't have a wild imagination in this department but the Cloak certainly made up for it. When he noticed his surroundings again, the dildo was gone, his hands freed from the bed-post, the Cloak back on top of him holding out a bottle of water.  

Stephen wanted to protest but the Cloak just shook itself. _I'll not force you to eat until tomorrow morning but if you don't drink I'll tie you up and_ make _you drink it._  

Stephen complied. Hopefully, the Cloak hadn't noticed that the idea had made him shiver again. And not in a bad way. 

Stephen coughed when he gave the water back. He hadn’t felt this satisfied in a long time, but there was a tiny, nagging voice in the back of his head. Something was still off. With a yelp he realized what it was. He hadn’t had the final word. That couldn’t be. He smiled and petted the Cloak slightly. "I highly doubt that I'll be able to relax if you shove something into my dick but we can find out."

 


End file.
